Co-pending, related applications entitled xe2x80x9cAdaptive Architecture for an Intelligent Agent,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cAdaptive Method for an Intelligent Agent,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cAdaptive Architecture with Intercessory Feedback Control for an Intelligent Agent,xe2x80x9d all with the same inventor and all assigned to Sandia National Laboratories, have been filed on the same date as this application.
This invention relates to the field of agent architectures and more particularly to methods for adaptive architectures with feedback control for controlling responses of intelligent agents to stimuli.
Agent architectures are information and transaction processing architectures especially for use with intelligent agents. Agent architectures that request, process, and present information can be used to facilitate electronic commerce and electronic information transactions including tele-education, telecommunication within the business environment (for example, secure information sharing among users that can be on different networked computers and transaction information sharing among partners as in banking or commerce), and tele-medicine.
Agent architectures that incorporate various levels of agent learning have the capability to adapt and improve decision-making with the addition of agent rules and application area requirements.
Agent architectures are not limited to implementation on fixed computing platforms but can be distributed and used on mobile platforms having compute capabilities (for example, mobile robots in applications such as searching and physical security).
Gershman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,099, issued Mar. 6, 2001, discloses a system for information retrieval and display on a mobile computing environment utilizing a distributed communication network. Gershman et al. uses object-oriented programming in one embodiment to obtain product information with a portable portal into a computer network.
Bigus et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,354, issued Feb. 20, 2001, discloses a system for optimizing performance of a computer task through the use of multiple intelligent agents suited to perform the computer task but possessing varied degrees of domain knowledge.
There is a need for an architecture with feedback control for one or more intelligent agents adaptively integrating reflexive and deliberative responses to stimuli.
The present invention provides an adaptive method for controlling an intelligent agent to respond to a stimulus according to a goal, the method implemented as an adaptive architecture running on at least one processor, comprising: generating a reflex action to the stimulus by the intelligent agent; generating a planned action to the stimulus by the intelligent agent, according to the goal; and coordinating the reflex action generation and the planned action generation by a nexus to re-program the adaptive architecture; wherein the nexus comprises an intercessory feedback control.